mygta5wishlistfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto Wishlist
I really want, modern day setting, improved graphics, improved/more responsive gameplay, improved physics, improved AI and improved animations. Better frame rate. Better engine sounds and overall better sound effects. More realistic people, facial movements like L.A Noire would be amazing. (this Should happen.) More realistic blood / gore / injuries. More realistic weather, include mist on especially gloomy days.. maybe more detailed clouds? GTA really looks great in the wet on a grey day.. Add some puddles! that splash people on the sidewalk. lightning is really good on gta 4, so i trust it will be even better for gta 5. More realistic car damage. Lorry loads should fall out when the lorries upside down or when the lorry crashes and spill all over the street. Sometimes when i get nudged by a car or something, my character stumbles strangely in a pro longed way, uncontrolably and eventually falls down for some reason, its really annoying and should NEVER happen. People should sometimes witness crimes i comit, and either call the police on a cell phone or in a phone booth. they should be marked on the map and maybe even an icon above their heads.. like the warriors. More vehicles. and i want vehicles with hydraulics back. and bring back police bikes..... off road vehicles would be nice like buggies, farm vehicles and jeeps etc. maybe include a street sweeper that appears 1 day a week early in the morning. In car view, where you can see the characters hands on the steering wheel. (not needed, but this has always been my favorite driving view on games.) If the passenger of a stolen car is willing to fight after the car is stopped and pulled over. They should be willing to fight in car while you are driving also, they should try to grab the steering wheel and swerve you off the road. They should punch, kick you, and you should just be able to fight back by pressing buttons, maybe make it into a small simple mini game? The ability to shoot someone dead at any time during the animation while hi jacking someone at gun point would be great, watching them just fall and suddenly stop speaking. Optional first person view. (not needed but again would be good.) More pedestrian models to add variation. Trees and plants should blow in the wind. and so should peoples clothes as they run etc. While inside buildings, pointing guns out of small windows while in and out of cover needs to be much easier, it doesnt happen well on GTA IV at all. we should be able to point an RPG out of the window, insted of aiming out of the window, then the game shooting the RPG at the wall next to you. also we need to be able to point our aim down, over ledges to get to people right below us. Vandalism.. i Definitely want to smash up cars with bats again, i also want to smash windows with bricks, bats etc. I want to steal car stereos again, like the warriors. if i steal the stereo and drive the car afterwards. i shouldnt be able to listen to the radio. older cars should be easier to break into, but newer more expensive cars should be harder with alarms and stronger windows maybe. Some cars should even be unlocked, so we can just open the car silently and either steal the contents of the car or drive away without raising suspision, if were lucky enough to find a car thats not locked. I want to be able to hang out of a car window and swing a bat/knife/hammer etc.. while being a passenger in a moving car. (maybe? its not needed, but it would be great.) Maybe the passenger of a car should be able to shoot with shotguns and AK's etc? but Not RPG's or over the top weapons. we really DONT want over the top drive-bys. Return of weapons such as chainsaw, hammer, big knives etc.. (maybe even a make-shift flamethrower, like a deodorant can and a lighter or something, that would be good.) 2 player offline. 2 player online. (this is strong wishful thinking but imagine how sick it would be.) You should be able to jump on the back off pick up trucks as passengers offline and online. same with vans. Parking spaces and garages were it saves your car, and if you loose it on a mission or out somewhere an identical cars re-appears at your garage, and to get rid of a car so it never saves again, just park it out of the garage or out of the parking space and save it again so its not there. Improve the cover system, make it easier more efficient and less awkward. CCTV cameras? (not needed... but it Might be good.) Being able to choose a colour at the pay n spray. Large trucks, 18 wheelers? I want rampage back. I want to collect protection money from shops inside my gangs turf. Keep the unique stunt jumps! Bring back hidden packages! You should have to walk into a mission marker and push a certain button to start the mission, to prevent accidently triggering missions while roaming around. I want to be able to drug deal from any car ANYTIME i want lol. it would be just like the ice cream truck missions on vice city, with some normal car.. which would be better. sometimes i want to park up and beep my horn at the seller/buyer, sometimes i want to meet someone on foot. I want to be able to deal different types of drugs.. also being able to buy drugs from other people.. to sell... drugs dealers should try and rip me off sometimes and run with my money or something aswell, maybe sometimes pull a knife or gun on me (maybe even making new contacts randomly.. i heard you can do this on china town wars, iv never played it, but it makes me really want to) Different people should have different qualities and quantaties of drugs at different times. and sometimes different prices. better quality drugs should sell quicker. Taking different types of drugs would be great! Coke or Speed could make it so you have infinite sprint, and maybe even faster sprint aswell. it could also make your fighting more powerful. smoking weed could chill you out with brighter colours everywhere and maybe a mini game while im driving on the road, however if you constantly use weed for a long time, you should have side effects like paranoia, maybe u see people look at you in the street, even though there not. and maybe you could hear voices sometimes. (only after a very Long and Constant period of weed use.) maybe having to drive through targets or something, with a nice vibration on the controller. people in clubs should be on MDMA going around hugging people and generally being really very happy. and finally, halucinagenic drugs would be amazing, acid or magic mushrooms. this is how fantasy scenarios can be plausably added into GTA. maybe if your on acid, at 3 stars 1 of the bad trips could be the police helicopter turns into a fire breathing dragon. and a happy trip? brighter colours and rabbits bouncing around. so many hilarious and amazingly original interesting possibilities when it comes to in depth drug use on GTA. (wishful thinking, but this would be amazing.) Taking drugs online. (wishful thinking.) I want to start fires. (wishful thinking?) When on fire, i should be able to stop, drop and roll. to put out the fire quicker, every person should do this when set on fire. and sometimes civilians should run over and try and bat the fire out with clothing. Being able to carry more weapons, maybe you can click left to get to the weapon category like usual. but then click down to scroll through the different types of that weapon. If your going to have DLC for the new GTA dont do it like you did for the current GTA.. were all the new content is seperated between games. for example, balad of gay tony is the newest DLC, so it should have all the new weapons and vehicles etc that the lost and the damned has. Someone who has a disc version of a DLC, should still be able to play in the same online games as people who dont have the DLC. i guess what im trying to say is, someone who just has GTA IV, should still be able to play online with someone who has balad of gay tony. as it is now, everyone is split between games, which just makes it hard to find good online games. plus theres no need for this segregation. as prooved in red dead. NO MORE CONSOLE EXCLUSIVITY. A more fluent and brutal fighting system like we saw on the warriors, also stuff on the floor should be used as a weapon to.. like the warriors... fighting on gta is really slow, unresponsive, inaccurate, clunky and boring and you cant kick someone on the floor very well at all, the warriors had a great fighting system. we need lots of different fighting moves / punches / kicks / tackles / head butts. elbows, knees, grapples, blocking, dodging and reversing etc etc to keep fighting exciting and varied. but we dont want anything over the top or unrealistic.. just pure brutal fighting.. kicks to the face, people gettin flung to the ground, tackled, mad punches etc. The on foot game play seriously needs to improve though to support a decent fluent hand to hand combat system. Why keep melee in the stone age? We NEED to be able to tackle people who are running away and fling people to the ground while running etc. and we NEED more melee weapons definitely. Plus we need more group fights that dont involve guns happening. things on the floor should be usable weapons, just like the warriors. A big crowd of people, should be able to successfully attack 1 person, without accidently hitting eachother, and turning on eachother. Slight height differences in people as well as size, but not to much, nothing over the top. and make it so you can choose the size of your character online, bigger people are slightly slower, but more powerful with fighting etc, smaller people are slightly faster and can climb easier. Items such as TV's and chairs should be an option to use as a weapon, and we should be able to throw these items at people. Mugging people would be nice. taking peoples money, phones or MP3 players. Different ways of mugging people, such as pure force like the warriors, or gun point, or knife point.. and even looting dead/KO'd bodies. Raids on shops like smash n grabs and robberies were you run out with the till or the money. we should be able to rob Every kind of store. Robbing houses.. like on san andreas. Maybe the ability to rob banks whenever i choose? We NEED to be able to run inside buildings, like the hospital for example. the game wont let you sprint but computer generated civilians can sprint all they like. we should be able to sprint in any building. I want to see drive by's happening in the street, and occasionally, Very occasionally, i want drive by's to happen to the player. (not to much though because this could get annoying) Riot police and rioting? maybe even an online mode called riot? Tear Gas would be sick. (wishful thinking) Car customization. and using our customized cars from single player for the online street races. Driving a truck at top speed into a brick wall should destroy the brick wall, same should apply with heavier vehicles and small trees. Gambling, street gambling, casinos and poker with friends etc. I want to ride a bicycle again!!!!! I want to be able to jump on push bikes. not unrealistically high though. Skate/BMX parks? I want to be able to play pool/snooker, poker (and other gambling games), air hockey, darts, bowling, golf, arcade games etc etc still. The introduction of pinball machines would be great (playable of course) all we would need is 2 buttons for the flippers, and 1 button to jog the machine when the ball gets stuck. I want a 6 star army response again. I want functional fire escapes. Maybe the return of planes would be nice. Keep prostitutes, add Pimps. Keep things like ATMs, car wshes, toll booths, clothing stores, gas stations and add resturants, barbers, betting shops, liquor stores, hardware stores, gyms, pawn shops and other things like that to improve atmosphere.. make sure there functional. Include electronic stores, jewlery stores, music stores etc etc to rob... like the warriors. Pawn shops should be used to trade in stolen goods from robberies or muggings for cash etc. Add drive throughs at the burger shots and clucking bells etc. Pedestrians turning into the gas stations and buying fuel would really improve the atmosphere of the game.. imagine jumping in their car and driving off while they go and pay for their fuel. Fuel should be included, but it shouldnt be a main feature, a player should never be forced to refuel in a bad situation, maybe just have it as a background novelty, that could be included in some missions. functional gas stations are needed, it would allow a player to refuel, buy food and regain health or rob the place. Ability to buy an MP3 player on the game so you can listen to music on foot, and skip the song easily some how... you could listen to radio songs on the game and listen to songs saved on the console harddrive, itll have to be for BOTH consoles though. players character should take out headphones when spoken to or when fighting or when needed in general. (its a maybe, not really needed but this would be good.) I want drive-bys and people hanging out of the car again shooting. I want to call up some back up again. and i want to give my back up orders like on the warriors.. such as attack, smash stuff.. follow, spread out, hide.. etc. Some hobo camps would be nice, like la noire and the warriors. we need more then 1 throughout the whole map.. and they should be dangerous to explore on your own. Sometimes in bad areas people should try and mug the player or attack the player, aswell as trying to mug civilians etc. If police see you fighting someone in the street, they should make an effort to go after all the people fighting, instead of just you. and if you dont run away from them, they should just fine you and the other fighter. instead of trying to arrest them and/or shoot them to death. Police shouldnt shoot you when you only have 1 star online. Witnessing police brutality occasionally in some areas would ne nice. I want the ability to surrender to the police whenever i want. even when i have 5 stars or something. only way to surrender currently is to let them get you at gun point, close range.. but usually they just shoot you to death constantly/mindlessly. Less police patrol in some areas, theres to much police everywhere sometimes makes it so you cant have fun, we need areas so bad police dont patrol there (Ghettos/Slums/High Rises etc.) And police shouldnt turn up to a crime scene just seconds later like they often do. unless they generally are just passing by. Police shouldnt know where i am at all times, sometimes when i comit crimes the police magically know exactly where i am even though no one is around. Notoriety should be in GTA, if i manage to loose the stars i got, they should still be looking for someone in similar clothing to me, or the same colour/type of car i was in, basically cops should be more persistant, and still be on the look out even after i loose the stars, however putting a mask on should prevent notoriety. Notoriety could be lost in many ways if gained, by hacking police computers (in the police cars) or by killing high ranking police officers maybe?... keeping a low profile should help reduce noriety also and also changing appearance, taking items of clothing off or changing shirt etc. it would be good if we could throw items of clothing away anytime we want, lets say we'd throw away our red hoodie over a fence for example, while police are looking for a guy in a red hoodie. Police should have flash bangs or smoke grenades maybe? when im hiding in a room, taking cover against a wall for example. police just pour into the room and they are just obviouse targets and they get killed immediately. they should have ways of getting us out of our camping spots. Police cars need to stop randomly spawning ahead of player, then travelling down the wrong side of the road at high speed towards player. its annoying to say the least. police need to have more control and need to be more sensible. I want to steal cars in different ways, like maybe pick the lock somehow or pry the window open and unlock the door. but i still want to just smash the window like normal. Different animations for stealing cars and climbing fences to add variation. (Not needed, but it should happen) Sometimes while im climbing fences, im over the other side but then a police officer suddenly points a gun at me, and i teleport back to the cops side of the fence.. this should NEVER happen. Aswell as adding plenty of new cars, Every model of every vehicle from the old GTA games should be bought back, with names to note the era. ('85 Banshee, '92 Banshee etc.) this will be more believable then every one driving around in the latest model of every car. and it will add lots more variation. There should be more common normal cars, in comparison to rarer, more expensive cars. and there should be older cars maybe? to make the traffic realistically varied. commercial vehicles like vans should probably be more common in some areas aswell. More cars should have more then 1 person in them, and the animations for stealing cars should look more forceful and brutal, with some pedestrians more resistance is needed. and keep the people who hang on to the car door as you drive off! More street racing. I want the stadium back, like on vice city or san andreas. More/better burnout smoke! Keep the old and rusty wreck cars, i love them, i love the way they drive and i love the way they look. they also add variation. When i enter a car, i should be able to wait for a short while, untill my character puts his seatbelt on, this will prevent my character from flying out of the windshield when i crash.. it could work exactly like the bike helmets. Maybe being able to choose what bike helmets to wear at the safehouse? so when you get on a bike later on you get the helmet of your choice straight away? (not needed, but would be good.) Vehicle weight issues need to be fixed, for example i was playing GTA IV recently, and a cop car managed to push my huge truck to the side, while i was trying to do the same to him at high speed. that is unacceptable and unrealistic. Using cars we customize on single player, on the online street races, so everyones car has their own design and looks unique. When im being chased or shot at, my character should react to things quicker and more urgently.. i hate the way when im being shot at my player still climbs fences and steals cars like nothing is happening. he needs to be in a rush sometimes! Game space wasted by TV shows and content should be used for more radio songs and shows... i dont want to watch GTA TV, but i Do want to Steal GTA TV's. Maybe TV shows should just be in shop displays in electronic stores? maybe include news channels, and make it so the news reports updates on the players rampages, weather part of the storyline or not. I want a shopping mall. Body parts need to STOP going through walls! and the end of some guns! Fences should get knocked down if a car drives into them. Groups of people who cause trouble and gangs and other people who comit crimes.. at night maybe more groups come out and stand on the corner you know? also bring back the people who leen against cars from san andreas! We need more focus on gangs! street gangs and organised crime gangs, maybe mark their turf on the map like san andreas. i want gang wars! and neighbourhood turf wars! We should see subtle drug deals randomly in certain areas. drug deals unrelated to the story line and character, this would improve the atmosphere of the game. I want another dirt track for dirt bikes etc. People walking dogs, guard dogs, police dogs.. street cats, birds etc etc racoons and maybe the occasional street fox in the dead of night on a deserted street. maybe have rats you can kill, maybe even wildlife in the country side (another wishful thought, but it really should happen.) Flocks of pigeons on the street and in the alley ways that fly away as i approach, like LA Noire. If a dog attacks the player, it should take quite a long time for it to kill the player. on call of duty dogs just jump in your direction and you magically die. that just ruins the game. dogs should also attack in a realistic way, similar to red dead redemption but more aggressive and faster. if anything dogs should just be used to injure someone. More realistic shop faces and building windows... this will Greatly improve the atmosphere and overall look of the game. the 2D blur on buildings is really a let down. You should be able to smash through certain shop fronts with a car, if a window couldnt be smashed with a bat or a brick etc, you should be able to drive a car through it. it could only be certain shop windows though, large ones. During store robberies, you should beable to rob both money and items. and if you rob items you should see your character run out with the items that he stole. if you steal cameras, mp3 players etc. the character should put it in his pocket, but clothes and TV's and stuff he should carry out. and load it into a vehicle. I want stealth... like manhunt. Bigger map!! gta 4 is really small.. really really small... need more and bigger residential areas of all kinds, general city. and there needs to be less sea / water.. And bring back the country side!! different cities a decent distance away from each other would be great. Local grocery shops and stores in residential areas that are easy targets to rob, pedestrians on the game should use these shops aswell. I want shoplifting. The ability to sit down on chairs would be nice, anything from park benches to chairs at the clucking bell, they should all be functional. maybe even the ability to sit down on a stair case? (not needed but it would be nice) You can call a cab which is good... Also you should be able to take a bus.. and you should be able to walk around on a train and even fight on a train etc etc.. keep the subweys aswell! A bus should be able to hold Lots of people on it. offline and online. busy buses would improve the atmosphere of the game. Better character customization would be really nice.. and Very detailed and much better character customization on online player, we need ALOT more clothes, more shoes, a lot more and much better/normal hats (wooly hats, baseball caps, bandannas, beanie hats) and ability to choose skin colour, hair styles (selection of simple shaved hair, more then 3 options of dreadlocks, afros And cornrows... selection of normal hair, selection of long hair, and bald.) choices of facial hair and hair colors. (shades of blonde, brown, ginger and black maybe as options, to avoid ridiculous characters.) and Plenty of faces to choose from, and maybe the ability to change/choose facial features, also things like glasses and maybe piercings and tattoos. i want lots of choices in character customization. although i dont want online players characters looking like jokes i know it would be easy for R* to pull off. Maybe even the ability to choose a mask and a pair of gloves to carry with you at all time and put them on when you want quickly during the game. and then take them off when you want. Dumping clothes would be nice, throw my hoodie over the fence in the alley, while police look for a hooded male. (but that same item of clothing should still be in the safehouse when u get back) Police should have spike strips. Police should fine me for minor offenses, like scraping their car or bumping into them, instead of trying to arrest me. Female police officers/paramedic. (just for variety) I want purchasable properties again. and more purchasable things in general. I want to buy a business like on Vice city. like car show rooms, clubs etc. Maybe the ability to buy a warehouse to store drugs and stolen property you dont want to trade in at pawn shops? of course like the other purchasable businesses, this should provide collectable money. If someones hood is up it should blow down while they run and they should put it back up... and sometimes hats should get hit off from peoples heads, and glasses. Walking around with weapons out or a mask on should raise suspision with the police and police should be more realistic and less gun happy. Making posses on online play like red dead. Make online play smoother and improve the quality of it. More graffiti, bigger graffiti, varied graffiti.. etc etc so the same graffiti pieces dont get repeated throughout the hole level. i also want to do some more graffiti myself. Maybe the ability to free paint, like choose a colour, hold the spray button, and use the analogue to draw the lines. Night time should be darker, deeper and more threatening. crime should raise at night. Also street lights, shop lights neon lights and car headlights should illuminate the area a lot more with a lot more brightness.. we need emphasis on well lit streets/main roads (which could be safer the majority of time) and dark alley ways and streets (which potentially could be dangerous) Detailed, realistic nice looking trees and plants, trees suitable for the PS3/XBox 360. better trees will Greatly improve the atmosphere and look of the game. Shrubs, bushes and small plants should get flattened when i drive or walk over them, plants and trees should also wave in the wind and move in the breeze. also if i crash a car into a hedge at high speed, the hedge should get flattened or atleast the hedge should give way. I want the paramedic, fire truck and taxi side missions back and the pimp side missions. and Keep the cop car side missions! Side missions of all sorts should stay there forever, even after i have completed every stage of a side mission, it should never dissapear and it should stay there as an option forever. Maybe add garbage truck side missions? side missions can sometimes be good fun if done correctly. Running people over on GTA is amazing! i want it to be just as good or even better! I want the ability to turn police on and off for online free roam Back! Weapons online should all be the exact same symbol on the map, and they should change position randomly. this would result in a wider range of gameplay and weapons being used, so people dont just go for the amazing weapons every time. also powerful weapons such as RPG's and grenades should be rarer... Weapons on the ground should be rarer anyway, because weapons should be unlocked by levelling up, like red dead. but for the lower levels weapons found across the map will be useful. Money online should be the XP. this would encourage a wide range of activities on free roam. such as mugging people, robbing houses / stores, drug dealing etc etc. More things to do on online free roam so people are encouraged to do something other then just constantly killing people in 1 spot, maybe introduce drug dealing as a side mission... Gang hideout missions like on red dead, maybe even the ability to claim a bit of land and start a turf war during free roam, like red dead... and free roam challenges would be great, all sorts of ones, co-op ones aswell that involve mugging people, robbing shops etc online... so many possibilities. Base the gang hideouts online on the gangs and gang turf offline. The ability to start turf wars during free roam would be nice, just like claiming land on red dead. But still keep the seperate online turf war mode. Sort spawning out for online play on the next GTA.. people spawn right next to the person that killed them in the first place like 5 seconds after theyve been killed.. not good. Give XP out on online modes for kill assists.. and maybe close calls? close escapes? or leaving someone injured.. even on free roam.. and XP for teaming up and robbing shops? free roam challenges like on red dead etc.. make things more fun. More incentive to level up online, we should unlock guns to start off with on online free roam.. and armour, like red dead. we should also maybe have the ability, to add unique marks to our online characters, like adding a scars on the characters face or arm etc where we want.. people with scars or something like this would be prestige for example? and it should take a long time to unlock the ability to have a scar... maybe even have this system for the tattoos online aswell. Maybe online perks?... nothing ridiculous though.. just simple slight things like.. every1 gets a choice of 2 perks.. the choices could be.. infinite sprint for example.. or extra ammo... we DONT want anything stupid like extra health, or commando pro, or a live grenade dropped after death, or faster cars... things like this will just ruin the game. Less explosive weapons!! they ruin gun fights and there just over the top. Maybe the ability to allow people who make online gangs / clans to wear their own gang colours.. certain clothing items like a basic hoody, t shirts, jumper, basic hats and bandannas you should be able to choose a colour for. make sure the basic clothes dont have a logo on them or anything. Clan tags online. I want to play basketball agen. Ability to taunt people would be nice. nothing immature or Saints Row like though, just verbal abuse and the obvious hand jestures. Busy beaches? people having picnics in the park? ability to play beach volley ball would be nice. Maybe pedestrians could react to situation more realistically and verbally and interact with eachother more naturally and more often.. maybe reactions to events like yelling for other pedestrians to help or telling people to run or shouting and running to help. (wishful thinking?) More street performances, keep the guy playing saxophone, and add people playing other instruments such as guitars, different types of drums, flute etc etc. also include performers that pretend to be a statue and stand really still in the parks. all different kinds of street performances would be really good and would be a great feature. adding life and realism to the area. We need elderly people, elderly people with walking sticks, we also need groups of friends walking and talking together, and romantic couples holding hands while walking in the park/streets etc. we also need groups of gangsters gathering once again. Aswell as random people walking around randomly. this will improve the atmosphere of the game.. and include fun opportunities to spoil peoples day. keep the joggers and people doing yoga in the parks. maybe people could even be playing sports around the map? such as basketball etc. Other people need to be drunk at night time.. groups of people need to be going on nights out.. fights, muggings, general drunkenness.. vandalism.. should all go up at night. When pedestrians drop their mobile phone, groceries or shopping bags they should pick them up again, not just freeze awkwardly, then continue walking like nothing happened... (Unless suddenly their life gets threatened in some way and they get suprised). People should get injured.. and after a while should limp or hold their wounds. untill they get a medic box or go to the hospital or ring an ambulance. When i ring an ambulance, they should heal me for a fee like on GTA IV, i play balad of gay tony and it doesnt work for some reason, even if the paramedics park up next to me and i have 1% health. they just leave. People should do activities, go to work, get lifts with people, go to the city etc. only some cars should drive around aimlessly, just cruising about.. Maybe the jetpack could make a return? The night club scene should be returned, that is really good on the balad of gay tony. Running should be faster and funner and jumping fences and foot chases should be improved and more adrenaline packed, running downstairs needs to be improved, it needs to be faster. Jumping and foot chases were greatly improved on LA Noire, mix that with the warriors and you have the perfect foot chase game. Climbing fences is good on LA Noire, i like the way you just have to run up to it and it does it for you, same with ladders, fire escapes, drain pipes and climbing through windows. it should be the same on GTA. however sometimes on LA Noire, it refuses to hop over fallen trash cans or it refuses to hop up/down small jumps, this should be fixed for GTA. Climbing and jumping etc needs to be improved overall. Better AI so cars dont crash and people dont behave as weird as often as they do. A fame/respect system, other people have mentioned this recently. Maybe the ability to push objects such as cars? off the edge of cliffs? I want trains online. I want a 3 lane free-way back. Heavier traffic and busier streets in some areas. but at night some areas should seem deserted sometimes. We need less buildings dissapearing. We need less cars dissapearing and we need traffic to be realistic.. sometimes roads seem dead on 1 side and very busy on the side your on.. like the game cant load more or something. traffic needs to be consistant and heavier some of the time. Cars need to STOP spawning infront of the player on the road, when the player looks back. Hotels and bed and breakfasts to save your game, or maybe even the ability to sleep rough in the streets on a park bench or a derilict building to save your game would be good. Maybe even the ability to have a mobile home? like a caravan being toed by the car your in or a camper van, that you can park up and save inside it anytime you like lol. (really not needed, but might be fun sometimes) List of cars to import/export Chop Shops, places to take stolen cars and strip them for cash.. also a place to crush cars. Pedestrians should park their cars more often, and return to them and drive of more often. Bring back the car bombs from GTA3. I Definitely want to hold people hostage. maybe even force somebody in a car and drive off lol. (Is abduction to far for GTA?.... uhhmm.. naaaah i dont recon abduction is to far for GTA.) Aswell as stealing cars normaly, we should be able to jump into the back of a car, point a knife or a gun at the driver and tell him to drive, giving him directions with the directional buttons. and at the same time hiding and keeping low inside the car from any police who may be driving near. the car would have to have only 1 occupant though for this to be realistic. Aswell as people putting their hands up when i point a gun at them, they should do the same when i point knives at them aswell, and other weapons. and they should say things to try and defuse the situation, and maybe help calm the player down... unless of course the pedestrian has a weapon of his own, or the player is out numbered. then they should fight back. Being able to tie people up like on red dead, but instead of putting the victim on the back of my horse, putting them in the trunk of the car. Picking up dead bodies and putting them in the trunk of your car would be nice. Some messed up, brutal, secretive, inbred hillbilly hick type gang / family in the deep country side.. in the deep sticks they should suprise us and try and kill us.. they should set traps too lol.. (Maybe? its not needed, but imagine how sick it would be) Being able to film on the ingame phone camera? save the film as a replay and upload it to some GTAYoutube, that you can get to at the internet cafes ingame. (not needed but would be insane) Replay capabilities. Keep the ZIT service for finding out what song is on the radio through the mobile phone. I'd like to be able to smoke weed, or take cocaine. and each drug should have its own effect. (not needed, but might be good) The ability to buy liquor from the liquor store would be nice. but instead of downing the hole bottle there and then, it should last a long time, character should be seen with a bottle in hand taking swigs every now and then. It should also make it so we can be drunk all the time. and the bottle could be used as a weapon any time needed. 1 last thing... you should be able to get really drunk and still be able to fight.. i dont like the way you cant fight while your really drunk, it would be funny to have drunken bar fights and drive of drunk, you also should be able to shoot and throw while really drunk... (drink driving on GTA 4 is spot on, really good.) keep the blury wavey stumbly effect while really drunk. And anything you can do on single player, you should be able to do on online play free roam, such as mug people rob houses rob stores, walk in a train go to a nightclub, get drunk etc etc all that stuff. ........... A Grand Theft Auto Zombies mode!!!!.... imagine it, you could have seperate modes were your stuck in a house maybe fighting them off.. but the free roam online play zombie mode would be INCREDIBLE. specially if you could still loot shops and all the stuff i listed above lol. just with really fast aggressive mental zombies everywhere, which come in hordes at frightening rates around the city. (this 1 is huge wishful thinkin lol.) Some of these ideas i feal are a must. but some of them i just think are good ideas that would make a good edition to the game. i understand we have limitations, but these ideas are for the best. i strongly think that aspects from previous rockstar games like the warriors, red dead, manhunt, la noire, vice city and san andreas. need to be included on the new GTA title. and i never like to see features being taken away from games. And if GTA V is going to come on the next gen consoles. (PS4 and XBox 720) i will be expecting this hole list and more to easily be a possibility.